


Hannibal's Oral Fixation

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dogs, Gen, Hannibal and Will are just friends, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Humor, Oral Fixation, Pet Play, This Is STUPID, Toys, Weird Shit, i know the summary sounds like smut but this is not smut, no dogs are harmed in the making of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes over to Will's house for a cup of coffee one day, while waiting for Will to return from the kitchen Hannibal takes the time to indulge in an instantaneous bizarre desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Oral Fixation

Hannibal sat patiently on Will Graham’s couch, his friend had politely offered a cup of coffee and Hannibal had politely accepted the offer. Will was now in the kitchen of the small woodsy cottage and Hannibal was left to watch the dogs. By this point in their ‘friendship’ Hannibal had been over enough times that the dogs had practically accepted him as a member of their pack, excitingly surrounding him when he arrived but very quickly returning to their usual activities. Out of the corner of his eye Hannibal saw a rather scruffy looking dog happily chewing on one of the many dog toys in the room. With each closing of the dog’s mouth the rubber bone produced a ‘squeak!’, very satisfying for not just the dog but to Hannibal as well. Sensing the watch of the large hairless dog that the slightly smaller hairless dog brought to the pack often, the scruffy dog decided to share the toy he had been enjoying, dropping it at the feet of Hannibal, as it was in good taste to share with one’s guest. The dog say down and watched Hannibal, eager for his friend to too take his turn in indulging in the toy bone.

Hannibal looked down at the slobbery, bone-shaped piece of rubber at his feet, and then at the dog presenting him with the gift. Hannibal couldn’t help but smirk a little at the dog who was now excitedly wagging his long, fuzzy tail back and forth.  
“Do you want me to have this?” Hannibal asked the dog, merely for his own amusement. The dog responded by continuing to pant and stare a whole through the doctor.   
“Well thank you very much,” as he grew older Hannibal found that he took less and less shame in saying or doing things traditionally considered corny, silly or childish. He sometimes wondered if this meant he’d soon form a sincere enjoyment for what was referred to as ‘dad jokes’ (even if he himself was not a father). He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to pick up and wipe the drool off of the rubber dog toy.   
In his hand the toy was very soft and squishy and would probably be very comfortable in the mouth of a dog. Hannibal could smell the cheap rubber that was used in the bone very distinctly now, although the scent of dog lingered heavily. He squeezed it to hear the sound a couple of times, and the dog in front of him wagged his tail faster in approval. Biting his tongue in longing, Hannibal ran his thumb over the smooth side of the toy, appreciating just how soft the cheap rubber felt in his palm.  
His eyes drifted over to the kitchen door, Will wouldn’t be back in for a little while, besides it would only take a minute, just in and back out, simple as that. And the best part was, nobody but Hannibal and the dog would be any the wiser

Hannibal placed the dog toy between his upper and lower jaw, it sat quite nicely there. He bit down quickly just to gain a sense for how it felt. 'Squeak’! If Hannibal had a tail it would be racing right then.   
Again.   
'Squeak!’ The dog whom presented the toy barked in approval. The toy itself was surprisingly an incredible substitute for human flesh. Hannibal always did have a bit of biting problem. The texture and flavor were not the same but the exact same rush of adrenaline he received when biting into the cheek of an exceptionally rude man.   
'Squeak’! 'Squeak’! 'Squeak’!  
Hannibal fell back onto the couch, chewing away in pure bliss. His eyes pleasantly shut in ecstasy. He might not have been a worshiper of the lord but this, this was heaven on earth  
'Squeak’! 'Squeak’!

“Hannibal?” fuck. Hannibal dropped the toy from his mouth and rolled over on the couch as to be facing Will and not the ceiling.   
“Hello Will,” he stated calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been witnessed.  
“Were you-?”  
“I’m terribly sorry Will, but it would seem I will not be able to stay today for a cup of coffee, my apologies.” Hannibal quickly stood up and headed for the door. Ready to run away from his shame, and if Will ever decided to run his mouth about this, well, it would be Will’s bones being gnawed on. As he walked out the door, he felt Will’s hand on his shoulder and immediately he froze up, knowing that Will wanted answers.  
“Will I-”  
“Here. Just take it. Will dropped the chew toy Hannibal had been enjoying into his hands. Hannibal quickly nodded towards Will in appreciation of the gift before running to his car, desperate to escape this awkward mess. Once in his car Hannibal quickly drove away from Wolf trap, and only two red lights later he was chewing on the rubber bone. He wasn’t sure if he was proud or ashamed for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might add more chapters and turn this into a dull out Hannibal/Will petplay story. Remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
